This invention relates to a spark plug which may create a spark in response to a low voltage signal.
The conventional spark plug used in internal combustion engines to ignite a compressed fuel and air mixture in a cylinder consists of a spark plug body which may be screwed into an opening leading to an engine cylinder. The spark plug also includes a ground electrode which is electrically coupled to the body, and a central electrode which is insulated from the body and which is electrically coupled to a distribution wire over which is received a high voltage signal. Upon receipt of the signal, a spark is created between the central electrode and the ground electrode to ignite the fuel and air mixture in the cylinder.
In order to create the high voltage signal which is supplied to the spark plugs, a high voltage coil must be provided along with a distributor, points and condensor, and high voltage spark plug wires. The high voltage signals carried by the spark plug wires oftentimes result in interference with external radio frequency signals which results in losing radio reception. Additionally, the high voltage signals can cause shocks to a person attempting to repair an engine containing such spark plugs.